Unfolding the Future
by Venus Black
Summary: Harry and Draco go to th future. But how will they get back?


Harry Potter and Unfolding Future 

Harry Potter and The Unfolding Future 

It was summer at the Dursley's and Harry woke up and went down to breakfast. Aunt Petunia was making breakfast and Dudley was staring impatiently at her. Breakfast was served and Harry went back up to his room where he found a tawny colored owl sitting on the windowsill.

It was a letter inviting him back to Hogwarts for another year. 

************* 

He arrived at Hogwarts and, unfortunately, the first person he saw was…

"Hey, Potter! What are you doing here I thought that surly Dumbledor would have come to his sense's and kicked you out!" Draco sneered

"Yeah well I could say the same for you because I didn't think they allowed Ferrets in the school." With that Malfoy shot a curse at Harry who did the _wrong _counter curse and half the Great Hall blew up. Know one was hurt but Snape gave them both detentions to go into the Forbidden Forest to find things for him.

*************

It was definitely colder than any night had been so far. Very much colder, Harry concluded. He could hardly see the half moon, or the night sky, because the trees in the forbidden forest were so dense. Moreover, the company with which he shared that nighttime stroll did nothing to improve his mood. Draco Malfoy walked contemptuously in front of him, looking around for the things on the list Professor Snape had given them. Harry should have been happy, the first detention Malfoy had ever gotten from Snape was a nice thing, but because he had to serve it as well, Harry's joy was slightly worn down.

"Hurry up Potter" Malfoy sneered, not stopping for Harry to catch up. 

From his first encounter with Draco, Harry had not liked him. This snobbish, stuck up git of a boy had thoroughly annoyed Harry, and he couldn't seem to go a day without getting into some kind of row with Malfoy. Harry recalled two years before, when he had been in a situation much the same, stuck in the forbidden forest with Malfoy. It had not been a very pleasant experience. In fact, it seemed to Harry, any time spent with Malfoy was an unpleasant experience. Probably because Malfoy was an unpleasant boy.

"Hey, will you look at that" Malfoy said, and Harry readied himself for another insult. But the insult never came, and Harry, looking up to see if Malfoy had fallen down some kind of a hole (one could only hope) saw a pale glow, emanating from somewhere ahead of them. 

"What is it?" he wondered, more to himself than to Malfoy.

"I don't know. I am going to see." Malfoy announced, striding off the path, and towards the light.

"Sod it all!" Harry exclaimed, not wanting to follow Malfoy. He had almost made up his mind to stay, when Malfoy called out

"Harry, come take a look at this!" Harry was surprised. Very, very surprised. Not only was Malfoy usually unpleasant to Harry, he never, ever called him by his first name. Ever. It took Harry a couple of minutes to adjust to this, and then he ran through the bush to where Malfoy was standing.

"What is it?" he demanded, skidding to a halt beside the pale boy, who looked ghostly in the light. Malfoy said nothing, only pointed.

A few feet ahead of them, a stone about the size of Harry's fist shimmered in the darkness. Although it was small, the light it shed lit the clearing like the lights muggles used for baseball games (A/N you know, those huge bright lights?)

"What is it?" Harry asked again, his voice lowered to a whisper.

"Obviously some kind of magical stone". Malfoy said, stepping forward slightly. Harry, not wanting to show the fear he felt, stepped forward too, reaching out one hand to grab it. At exactly the same time he grabbed it, Malfoy touched the stone. 

Suddenly, Harry did not feel well. His nose felt like it was moving on his face, and the ground felt like it was going round in circles. He tried to let go of the stone, but his fingers seemed glued to it, and a weird tingling ran up his arm. Suddenly, everything around his flared to a brilliant white, and then, just as quickly, fell into darkness.

***********

He felt numb. Utterly, utterly numb. It was as if his entire body was asleep, or frozen. From somewhere far away, he recognized the heat of the sun, shining on his face, warming him. It couldn't possibly be time to wake up yet, he had only just fallen asleep. Finally, the sun thawed out his mind, and Harry opened his eyes to see blue sky, far above his head. After a few moments of quiet contemplation, he found that he could sit up, but that his legs hadn't thawed yet, and thus remained useless for the time being. Harry looked around him, taking in the trees, the blue sky, and the boy who stood, leaning against a tree, and looking as confused as Harry.

Suddenly, it all came back in a rush. Detention, the stone, the light and the darkness. He had fainted, for no particular reason, in front of Malfoy. Well, this would certainly be a laugh-riot. Having Malfoy rile him to the end of his days about this. Harry opened his mouth to threaten Malfoy, then closed it. Something was wrong, but Harry couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"Confused are you Potter?" Malfoy asked, looking in Harry's direction. Harry nodded, and after testing his legs and finding that they moved, he got up and walked shakily to Malfoy.

"Are we still in the forbidden forest?" he asked, his voice scratchy, as if it had not been used for years.

"I don't know." Malfoy shrugged, raising his head to look around him.

"What do you mean, you don't know. Stop messing with me Malfoy. If you want me to admit it, I will. I fainted. Are you happy? Now stop fooling around." Harry said testily

"Potter, you seem to be under the delusion that I am joking. I am not. I honestly don't know where we are." Malfoy told him, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Malfoy-"

"Look, Potter, I bloody-well don't know where the hell we are! How much clearer do I have to make it? All I know is, we both just woke up in this place!" Malfoy exploded, his pale face flushing in rage.

"That rock…it must have…done something" Harry said, rubbing his forehead.

"My god Potter…d'you really think?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy, I need to think about this." They both got up and started walking around. It really looked like the forrbidian forest. I bet they both just blacked out from the stone. No biggy.

Soon they approached a cabin on the border of the forest. "Hagrid's cabin!" Harry yelled happily but stopped. Something was wrong. Draco walked up and looked in the window.

"looks like know one's been home for a while." He said peering through the window. Harry walked over and looked in. All the furniture and everything was still there. Everything was the same. Exepet it was all dusty and covered in cobwebs.

They left the old tattered cabin and went up to the great hall. Slowly they opened the doors and it was empty exept for a girl about their age sitting at the Griffindor table reading. As Draco and Harry walked up to her she looked up.

"You know that the Headmistress will get mad at you when she finds that you were outside." The girl said plainly. "Uh, what is your name?" Harry asked her.

"Anice Granger, why?" "Granger!" Harry and Draco said at the same time. "Not another one," mumbled Draco.

"What is your problem?" Anice asked Draco, "What's wrong with being a Granger?"

"Well let's just say he doesn't like them very much." Harry quickly put in before Draco could answer.

"Well I don't see why. What are your names?"

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy."

"Really? Well then…..uh….sure…do you kn-" she was cut short when a big orange cat jumped on the table. "Crookshanks!?" Harry yelled, "Uh, yeah, how'd you know his name was Crookshanks?"

"I-

"Anice! Get back to your dorm! I told you that your not suppose to be here!" yelled a women from the doorway.

"Yes, mother." Anice said wearily, "But I think you may want to talk to these two here." She said pointing at Draco and Harry. She sped off out the door and down the hall.

"Now," said the women, "what are you two doing out here and what are your names so I can tell your head of house."

"Um, who are you?" asked Harry thinking that he already knew the answer, "Well, I'm the Headmistress Hermione Granger and if you go to this school you should defiantly learn it!"Harry and Draco stood opened mouthed.

"God, Granger as Headmistress, what is the world coming to." Draco mumbled

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm happy for her. She deserved it." Harry scowled at him.

"Uh, what did you call him? Because unless Draco had another son I didn't think there were other Malfoy's here." said professor Granger

Harry stared at Draco for a second then burst out laughing, "Draco, had a son!" he yelled between laughs.

"Close your mouth Potter! It could very well happen." Said Draco with dignity

"Ok, hold on a second. You are a Malfoy and you are a Potter! Harry never told me he had a boy!"

By then both Draco and Harry were in hysterics. Professor Granger walked over to them and pulled them to her office. There, Draco and Harry stopped laughing and sat staring at her. She said something and suddenly two men appeared in the room. Harry looked at them at saw that one had blond hair and icy blue eyes and the other had jet-black hair, green eyes and… a lightning scar! Impossible! Harry thought.

"Oh… my… god." Said the four at the same time and Granger was just staring, the man that Harry thought was him spoke, " How did this happen." He said slowly. "I found them talking to Anice in the Great Hall."

"But, are they, us?" said the older Draco calmly.

They all stood staring at each other for a long time until Harry stared Explaining the whole story to them with Draco adding in comments here and there.

Do you like it? Next chapter coming soon! Will they ever get back to their own time? Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling except the children of the other characters.(example: Anice)


End file.
